


angel

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angel Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hakyeon always knew how to wake jaehwan up.





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble that i wrote in like 20 mins lol. enjoy <3

jaehwan was always late.

whether it was getting to work, making dinner, replying to an e-mail — he was never on time. the same rule applied to sleeping. hakyeon didn’t remember the last time he’d woken up after jaehwan.

though, this time, he understood. yesterday had been exhilarating, a night spent walking alongside the shore and exchanging small kisses underneath the stars. jaehwan had been relentless with his camera, taking pictures left and right of hakyeon, claiming it to be for “the aesthetic”.

(what jaehwan didn’t know — or pretended not to — was that hakyeon snuck an absurd amount of candids of his boyfriend too, all hidden away on his phone album).

the same camera was sitting on top of the nightstand, basking in the sunlight that was shining through the translucent white curtains. hakyeon had rented out a beach house for the weekend after his most recent paycheck had come through. the cottage was quaint, just big enough for the two people that currently occupied it.

those two people were lying in the wooden, white-blanketed bed, with one half of the pair awake and the other asleep.

hakyeon propped his head up on his hand, elbow digging into the mattress as he took in his lover next to him. jaehwan, typically, was still asleep, his pink lips just barely parted. his blonde hair, the natural brown slowly creeping back into the roots, fell across his forehead and just barely brushed against his long lashes. 

hakyeon never got tired of looking at jaehwan, how beautiful he was at all hours of the day.

smiling, he leaned over to press his lips to jaehwan’s closed eyelids, eyelashes tickling his bottom lip. once to the left eye, once to the right. 

the trick worked, as it always did. jaehwan grumbled, fixing hakyeon with an irritated, sleepy glare.

“good morning,” hakyeon greeted cheerfully. jaehwan had never been a morning person. the reaction he received was nothing short of normal.

“good night.” jaehwan responded flatly, before reaching for the covers and pulling them back over his head.

“hey!” hakyeon smacked an obscure part of jaehwan’s hidden body, receiving a muffled yelp from beneath the sheets. “it’s your turn to make breakfast today, jaehwan-ah.”

“later,” came jaehwan’s raspy, sleep-ridden voice.

“ _ now.  _ i’m hungry.” hakyeon gripped the hem of the blanket and yanked it back forcefully, exposing an already half-asleep jaehwan curled up on the mattress.

jaehwan groaned. “make breakfast yourself, then.” he grappled for the blanket again, but hakyeon kept it just out of reach, eyebrow raised tauntingly.

“hakyeon!” jaehwan whined, making grabby hands. hakyeon shook his head, dropping the blanket to crawl over jaehwan’s body, looking down at him with bright eyes. jaehwan looked up at his hyung, bottom lip jutting out ridiculously.

hakyeon only smirked before dropping down unceremoniously, right onto jaehwan’s chest. jaehwan almost  _ shrieked  _ as hakyeon latched onto jaehwan, arms wrapping around his torso and legs tangling with jaehwan’s in the sheets.

“you’re so —” jaehwan grunted as he flipped them over, unable to move with hakyeon latched onto him like a koala. hakyeon took advantage of his position, burying his face into jaehwan’s neck and breathing in his familiar scent. 

the tension dropped from jaehwan’s shoulders when hakyeon pressed warm lips to the hollow of his neck, breathing against his sensitive skin just enough to have jaehwan shivering against him. 

shivering and quiet noises turned to a full body jerk and a moan when hakyeon used teeth to nip at jaehwan’s flushed skin, leaving a bloom of red behind. he already felt jaehwan getting hard against his inner thigh, turned on from their close contact and hakyeon’s mouth.

“are you awake now?” hakyeon whispered, deliberately sliding an index finger against jaehwan’s waist. jaehwan’s eyes squeezed shut involuntarily, biting back his gasp. hakyeon couldn’t resist pressing more kisses against his closed eyelids.

jaehwan blinked down at him, scowling. “you’re annoying.” jaehwan growled, chasing after hakyeon’s residual laughter with a desperate kiss.

and, like always, hakyeon indulged him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on my twitter @jyanbeans


End file.
